Turbine engine fuel lines may be coupled to various portions of a gas turbine engine. Due to manufacturing limitations, there may be a large gap between a fluid fitting and a fluid fitting retainer which may increase probability of a misalignment during installation. A misaligned fluid fitting assembly may experience permanent deformation when torqued down to an improperly aligned position. Deformations may lead to less detectable leaks, including latent leaks which may occur after thermal expansion or contraction.